staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lipca 2009
TVP 1 05:55 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 18 (Wild Card ep. 18, Queen Bea); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Europejskie safari - Zaskroniec zwyczajny (Safari Europe. The Grass Snake.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Kto by się spodziewał, odc. 4 (I wasnt expecting that, ep. 4); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Bezpieczna przystań - odc. 2 (.) - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9 - Przydział - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wojciech Pokora, Bronisław Pawlik, Kazimierz Kaczor, Bożena Dykiel, Bolesław Płotnicki, Jerzy Kryszak, Zdzisław Rychter, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ogród z duszą - odc. 3 (Matt James' Eco Eden' 3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Było sobie miasteczko 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Arciuch, Maciej Wojciechowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:20 Zwierzęta świata - Tygrysy w ukrytej kamerze - cz. 6 (Tiger Spy in the Jungle) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 7/12 - Wojna płci; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wallis i Edward (Wallis & Edward) 93'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Dave Moore; wyk.:Joely Richardson, David Westhead, Lisa Kay, Helena Michell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 6/13 - Terrarysta - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Komisarz Rex (seria 8) - Noc w szpitalu (Kommissar Rex, ep. 3, Nachts im Spital); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 65; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Wiosenny koncert Królika, odc. 11 (Symphony for a Rabbit); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Pitch Black (Pitch Black) - txt str.777 103'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA, Australia (2000); reż.:David Twohy; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Cole Hauser, Radha Mitchell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Gliny (Gen - X - Cops) - txt str.777 108'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Hongkong (1999); reż.:Benny Chan; wyk.:Grace Yip, Jackie Chan, Sam Lee III; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Ucieczka (Pobieg) 117'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); reż.:Jegor Konczałowski; wyk.:Jewgienij Mironow, Aleksiej Serebriakow, Andriej Smoliakow, Wiktoria Tołstoganowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who II - Zjazd absolwentów, odc. 17 (3) (Doctor Who II, ep. 3, School Reunion); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who II - Dziewczyna w kominku, odc. 18 (4) (Doctor Who II, ep. 4, The Girl in Fireplace); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:40 Spróbujmy razem - Tenisista; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi - odc. 6 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL (6)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Co gryzie Victorię Beckham? (What's eating Victoria Beckham) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 3/7 - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 6; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kocham Cię Polsko - (3); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Miłość na antypodach - cz. 2/2 (Last Frontier ep. 2/2) 88'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Simon Wincer; wyk.:Linda Evans, Jack Thompson, Jason Robards, Judy Morris; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Mumio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1644 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1039 Branka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Wakacyjne Kino Dwójki - Letnia Szkoła (Summer School) 93'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Carl Reiner; wyk.:Mark Harmon, Kirstie Alley, Robin Thomas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Uważaj na kioskarza ; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie odc.5/18 - Ostatnia szansa - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Tak to leciało! ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Limo "Na Dzielni" ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret Ciach ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Smooth Festival; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Chłopaki na bok (Boys on the side) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Herbert Ross; wyk.:Whoopi Goldberg, Drew Barrymore, Mary-Louise Parker, Billy Wirth, Matthew McConaughey, Josh Segal, James Remar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Mała Brytania - odc. 5/20 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Mała Brytania - odc. 6/20 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:04 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn 13:16 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:21 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:13 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:19 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:44 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:32 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kraśnik 1959; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:12 Przystanek do raju; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:02 Doświadczenie miłości - dziennik z podróży ks. Kaziemierza Orzechowskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:47 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:30 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 05:54 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:18 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:15 Kapitan Flamingo (22) 06:45 B-Daman (2) 07:15 B-Daman (3) 07:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (2) 08:15 Przygody w siodle: Śmierć i narodziny - film familijny (Australia,2001 10:15 Ewa gotuje (55) 10:45 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 11:45 Przygody Merlina (5) 12:45 Czarodziejki 7 (19) 13:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 15:15 Terror Mechagodzilli - film SF (Japonia,1975) 17:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - studio 17:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - 2. mecz fazy grupowej: Finlandia - Polsk 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Prześladowca (34) 20:05 Bohater ostatniej akcji - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1993) 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:55 Bez uczucia - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1989) 01:00 Dziewiąta sesja - thriller (USA,2001) 02:45 TV Market 03:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Newark - waga junior ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Bobby Gunn TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Błażejczyków 09:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (4) 10:00 Twarzą w twarz (6) 11:00 Projekt plaża: Giżycko 11:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 12:05 Szymon Majewski Show 7: Katarzyna Figura i Janusz Palikot (13) 13:05 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 14:15 Teraz albo nigdy! (32) 15:15 Siłacze 11: Strongman 16:25 Nieugięty Luke - film sensacyjny (USA,1967) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania: Na zawsze niania (116) 20:35 Niania: Rodzice Anny (117) 21:10 Nawiedzony - horror (USA,1999) 23:30 Niebezpieczny kraj - film sensacyjny (USA,RPA,1997) 01:30 Uwaga! 01:50 Nocne granie 03:10 Nic straconego TVN 7 05:30 Misja Martyna 06:15 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 07:20 Mango 09:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10:30 Grubsza sprawa (4/6) 11:00 Grubsza sprawa (5/6) 11:30 Stawka większa niż życie: Ostatnia szansa (5/12) 12:40 Pomoc domowa (131/145) 13:10 Pomoc domowa (132/145) 13:40 Pomoc domowa (133/145) 14:10 Pomoc domowa (134/145) 14:40 Pomoc domowa (135/145) 15:10 Zakładnik na drzewie - komedia (USA,1999) 17:00 Joey (16/22 17:30 Joey (17/22) 18:00 Joey (18/22) 18:30 Joey (19/22) 19:00 Joey (20/22) 19:30 Miłość jest za darmo - komedia romantyczna (USA,2003 21:30 Grind - komedia przygodowa (USA,2003) 23:45 Człowiek Demolka - film sensacyjny (USA,1993) 01:55 Wróżki 03:00 Go! Laski 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:05 The Beatles. From Liverpool to San Francisco - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 06:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Rajd Lotosu Baltic Cup 06:30 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 07:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Przestępstwo nie popłaca - komedia (Włochy,Francja,Hiszpania,1973) 10:05 Historia z domku na prerii - ciąg dalszy - film obyczajowy (USA,2002) 12:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Strażnik Teksasu (1) 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - 1. mecz fazy grupowej: Finlandia - Polska 16:50 Odkrywanie Ameryki 17:20 Odkrywanie Ameryki 17:50 Lot ku gwiazdom: Spełnione marzenie - film dokumentalny (USA,Wielka Brytania) 19:00 Galileo (55) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Interes na kółkach - komedia (Hongkong,Hiszpania,1984) 22:10 N1ckola (6) 22:40 Pocałunek węża - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,1997) 01:05 Ofiara losu - komedia (USA,2000) 02:55 Paul McCartney in Red Square - koncert (USA,2003) 03:45 TV Market 04:04 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Blisko coraz bliżej - Wszystko dla syna odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:15 Polonusi w Europie - Smak dźwięku; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 U Jakuba Wędrowycza -reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Podróżnik - Wielka Piątka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Z herbem w nazwisku - Potocki herbu Pilawa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Janka - odc.10 - Balbina (Janka); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 W labiryncie - odc. 35 - Ojciec; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 33; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Polska dobrze smakuje - Zielononóżki z Doliny Baryczy - kury, które ukochały wolność; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz. 1 (68); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 O rety kabarety! - 25 lat w Pace - koncert laureatów ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Dzika Polska - Piąty żywioł; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Wszystko powiem Lilce! 64'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Filip Gębski, Justyna Zbiróg, Monika Szapilak, Tomasz Szczypkowski, Sławomir Hajduk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bal 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Świecińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 5/13* Diabelskie tango; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 18 - Wizyta gwiazd (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 TVP Polonia na Ukrainie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:54 Sport; STEREO 20:00 TVP Polonia na Ukrainie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 3* Contessa (Contessa); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kogel - Mogel 100'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Zdzisław Wardejn, Dariusz Siatkowski, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 300 % normy - odc. 45; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Zrób to - odc.3; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 5/13* Diabelskie tango; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 18 - Wizyta gwiazd (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 3* Contessa (Contessa); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Bal 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Świecińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 W labiryncie - odc. 35 - Ojciec; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kogel - Mogel 100'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Zdzisław Wardejn, Dariusz Siatkowski, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia